lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
Averbos * Me encontra alga problemes car averbos en lfn aspeta como ajetivos. Me sabe ce tu no gusta la idea de un fini (an si elejable) per averbos. An tal, on nesesa comprende bon la difere entre averbos e ajetivos si on vole usa lfn, car la ordina de cuasi cada frase depende de esta... Simon * Me comensa persepi ce on pote evita multe problemes (e espresas fea) si on cambia la averbo a un formula de preposada. Per un esemplo multe simple, en loca de "el vide felis me", on pote dise plu clar "el vide me con felisia". Ma esta truco no vade cuando un averbo apare en un loca min comun. Alga esemplos: ** no nesesada en esta sensa = not needed in this sense / not necessarily in this sense (du sinifias multe diferente!) ***sin contesto, esta es confusante, ma no confusante en contesto, me pensa. me nota ce "nesesada" no es un bon parola per "necessarily". me sujeste "asoluta". ("no asoluta en esta sensa") ***O, en esta caso, "no sempre en esta sensa". Simon ***un bon espresa! (posable nos nesesa lista esta espresas averbal a alga loca?) ****Nos pote ajunta los en la disionario, no? "no sempre = not always, not necessarily" su "sempre". "Sempre" opera spesial bon en esta espresa car el es sola un averbo. Simon ** they simply cannot believe it ***"los pote en no modo crede el". o posable "los no pote crede el" sufisi. ***Esta "simply" es vera la mesma idea como "at all" pos un negativa, cual es un modo usos per asentua la negativa. Si nos permete "alga" per "somewhat", posable nos debe permete "cualce" per "*anywhat"! "Esce los ia crede alga tu reconta? No, los no ia pote crede cualce me reconta." Simon ***me ta dise "no, los no ia pote crede cualce cosa ce me reconta." no? ****O a modo min complicada: "no, los ia pote crede no cosa ce me reconta". Ma nos perde alora la idea espresos de "at all", "simply", "just". Simon ** if they would only listen ***"ta ce los escuta!" "si los ta escuta mera" ***"Mera" vade multe bon en tal frases, si. Esce nos ia deside ce "ta ce" es bon? Nos discute de "ta" ia adormi sin conclui. Simon ***me gusta vera "ta ce". ****Me debe confesa ce me ia oblida intera ce nos ia discute el. Ma si, el vade bon. Simon ****el ia es tu idea! ****Donce me ia oblida ance acel :-) Simon ****Me ia ajunta el a la disionario. Simon ** something that just / simply happens to be in fashion ***"alga cosa ce es no plu ce en la moda"? "...es mera en la moda" ***"Mera" es denova bon. "No plu ce" risca malleje como "no plu" (con un sensa tempal). Simon ** this is absolutely the last time ***"esta es la ves asoluta final" ** it's exactly in the right place (it's exact in the right place?) ***"el es en la loca esata coreta" * Esperanto ave un cuantia peti de paroletas ce es sempre averbos, e estas aida multe la claria. "Nur" sinifia "sola" sin risca es malcomprendeda como un ajetivo. "Ja" sinifia "a modo vera", "en fato", "serta". "Tuj" sinifia "direta" como sola un averbo. Esta paroletas apare estrema comun en esperanto, e me senti se manca en lfn. Lfn ave alga bon averbos de esta spesie, ma me pensa ce el no benefica de la manca de esta tre. * "Iom" (alga, somewhat) e "tre" (multe, very) es ance multe usos. Los evita la confusa en frases como "me gusta multe libros" (esce me ave un gusta de multe libros, o me ave un gusta forte de libros jeneral?) Plu, esce me ia intende "jeneral" ala como un averbo, ma me vide ce el es en fato un ajetivo ce descrive "libros". Ai... Simon *nota ce la loca preferable per averbos es direta pos la verbo o a la comensa de la frase: "me ave jeneral un gusta forte de libros" o "jeneral me ave un gusta forte de libros". como tu dise, on pote ance dise "en jeneral" per la sinifia averbal. **Acel loca es preferable (e vera, otra locas es apena posable) cuando la averbo descrive la verbo (o la frase intera). Me no vide multe problem en esta. (Como tu dise a su, on pote an desambigui "gusta multe libros" par ajunta "la".) Ma averbos descrive ance ajetivos e averbos e determinantes e preposadas, e la problemes es situada asi. Simon **me no comprende: como los es problemos? ***"The world really doesn't need another constructed language." Asi, "really" descrive la averbo de nega. "La mundo vera no nesesa un otra lingua construida." Ma alora on parla de "la mundo vera". Sin duta on pote trova un otra modo de espresa prosima la mesma sinifia, sin encontra esta problem, ma es alga iritante ce on no pote espresa se a la modo intendeda. Simon ***on no ta dise "la mundo no nesesa vera un otra lingua construida"? me no pensa de "no" como un parola ce pote ave grados. ***Acel sinifia "the world doesn't really need...", cual no es la mesma. Not really ≠ really not. Simil, "not only" ≠ "only not", etc. "No" ave grados: "it almost didn't support my weight" (el cuasi no ia suporta me pesa); "they had no possessions at all" (los ia ave intera no poseses); etc. Simon ***a, me vide. esce "vera, la mundo no nesesa un otra lingua" es plu bon? ***Si, e esta es la solve cual me eleje usual. Ma on nesesa es multe atendos per no cade en esta trapas. Simon *un otra truco: pone "la" entre la averbo e la ojeto ("me gusta multe la libros"). me ia intende orijinal ce on debe usa un article en tota casos. es triste ce nos no ave un article plural de nondefini plu conveni ce "alga". **Si. Posable nos pote usa "unes"? Simon **me gusta nunca "unes" (la plural de un?!), ma me pensa frecuente de "di". el ta es bon spesial per usa con nomes noncontable. esta es un cambia grande, ma posable de valua grande. ma si nos no usa "alga" como un averbo, nos no nesesa "di" o "unes". an si nos usa "alga" sola per un identia nonserta e "di" per un cuantia entre "poca" e "multe"? **Me no vide un problem en la plurali de "un", si on comprende el como determinante o pronom, e no como un numero. Si on ave "un posable", on pote ave ance "unes posable". Ma "di" es un idea plu atraos, car, como tu sujesta, on pote usa el ance con noncontables. Esce on ta dise, per esemplo, "me ia studia di istoria"? Me gusta multe "alga" como un averbo (en la casos cuando el es clar). A veses, on vole asentua "alga": "Nos va dise alga parolas a esta tema." Asi, "di" no ta vade tan bon. Donce me sujesta reteni "alga" con se sinifias esistente, ma ajunta "di" per la casos cuando no otra determinante conveni. "Me bevi di cafe." "Me ia ave di difisilia." "Me debe compra di bananas." Es bonfortunos ce nos ia cambia resente la frato "di" a "dui", no? Simon *si! ma, per favore, me pensa ce esta parola nova debe es elejable, no obliga, oce? *me acorda ce la usa de determinantes como averbos es plen de problemes. **Esta es car determinantes es ajetivos cual presede se nomes. Ajetivos normal segue se nomes, donce on no pote (normal) confusa los con averbos. Simon *ma la usa de ajetivos como averbos no ave problemes. un posable es usa "grande", "forte", o "vera" en loca de "multe", e "peti" en loca de "poca" per averbos. *esce "sola" es un problem? en la plu de linguas, el es un averbo - ma un averbo strana, car el es usada a veses en la mesma modo ce un ajetivo/determinante ("sola adultes pote entra"). per esta razona, me ia crede ce nos debe lista el como ambos averbo e determinante. ma nota ce no confusa resulta: "los permete sola omes" (they permit only men = they only permit men). **En "sola adultes", me pensa ce "sola" es un averbo cual descrive la (formula de) nom "adultes". Simil: "Me gusta tota frutas ma spesial pomas." Me acorda ce no confusa resulta. La confusa aveni si on malcomprende ce "sola" es un determinante/ajetivo. Simon *(nota ce "an only child" es "un enfante unica".) **Me ia ajunta el a la disionario. Simon *(nota du: me sutrae "single" de la sinifias de "sola" - esta no es coreta.) **"He brought down the government with a single word." = "... con un sola parola", no? Nos gramatica dise ce "un" e "sola" es determinantes de cuantia, e ce un formula de nom pote conteni un serie de tal determinantes. Donce "un sola" es egal bon como "sola un". Ma on pote dise ance ce "sola" en "sola un parola" es un averbo cual descrive la formula "un parola". Simon *nos ia discute "tota" en la pasada. es preferable, me pensa, usa "completa" como la averbo. **Si, me no desacorda. Ance "intera" e "plen" vade bon. Simon *me pensa ce "serta" sufisi per eo "ja", e "direta" per eo "tuj". no? **Si, tu es probable coreta. "Ja" es multe usos cuando on tradui poesias, car el ave sola un silaba, e el no cambia multe la sinifia de la frase... Me trova ce la pronunsia de "direta" es alga torpe, ma cisa esta es sola car me no ave lfn como me lingua propre. "Tuj" es spesial bela car el es tan corta, e donce conveni tan bon a se sinifia. (La etimolojia de "tuj" es vera nonclar. Alga persones pensa ce el es un contorse volapukin de "tout de suite", cual resta de la varia orijinal de esperanto, cual ia ave formas multe plu strana ce la esperanto publicada.) Simon *posable "moderada" per "somewhat"? serta "a alga grado". ma ance "alga" si la nom seguente ave "la". **Me gusta "moderada". Simon *regardante otra determinantes/averbos, me ta dise... **"en esta modo" - no "tal" **"en un otra modo" - no "otra" **"en la mesma modo" - no "mesma" ***Me acorda sur "otra" e "mesma". Ma "tal" es multe usos. No oblida ce nos ave la espresa "an tal". E "tal ce" es multe bon per "so that" en la sensa de "in such a way that", "with the result that". Simon *me nota ce (a min en me dialeto) nos dise "I read a lot", "I read a little", "I don't read a lot", no "I read much", "I read some", "I read little". me demanda me si la usa de "multe" e "poca" como averbos pos verbos es vera o la cuantia (de la ojeto - pe libros) o la frecuentia. si la prima, nos pote usa multe e poca sin problem. si numero du, nos pote usa frecuente e rara. si on refere a la capasia, on pote dise "me leje bon" o "me leje mal". forte, debil, dur, mol, e otra parolas pote es usada per alga sinifias. **On dise comun aceles ance en me dialeto. Ma on pote dise "I read much that is irrelevant", "I read little that changes my opinion", con un sensa poca diferente. Si on dise "a lot" e "a little", esta es sola un idiom engles, e on no pote fa un conclui desidos per lfn de esta. "I read some" sona american a me, como "and then some", ma probable me era completa. Cuando on dise "I read a lot", on parla de cuantia e/o frecuentia, car la du cosas es difisil per distingui. Si on leje frecuente, on leje ance un cuantia grande. Me no vide un problem en la situa presente, do "multe" indica di cuantia ma pote sujesta ance di frecuentia. Si on intende sola "frecuente", on pote dise "frecuente". Si on intende sola "un cuantia grande", on pote dise acel. Sustitui "debil" per "poca" (etc) no solve vera la problem: esce "un sensa debil diferente" es "a slightly different sense" o "a different weak sense"? En esta situa, "poca" es plu clar en fato, car el no pote es un ajetivo normal. Simon **En pasa, me no gusta ce "rara" sinifia ance "weird". Acel es "strana". Me ia usa nunca "rara" per tradui "seldom", car me ia teme ce on va malcomprende el como "weirdly". Simon ***me acorda. ***Me ia cambia la disionario. *tu ia instrui me a multe acasos ce "sola" es vera un averbo, e me comprende ce esta es la opina universal. me, per me vive, me no pote comprende como un parola ce altera clar la sinifia de un nom no es un determinante o ajetivo. si tu pote convinse me, me ta es grasios eternal. **El no altera la sinifia de la nom. El altera la sinifia de la formula de nom. Considera esta esemplo: "Sola adultes astuta ci ia reteni se biletas pote entra." Asi, "sola" altera "adultes astuta ci ia reteni se biletas". "Astuta" altera la nom "adultes", e "sola" altera la espresa grande. "Sola" sinifia alga cosa simil a "en sola esta modo", ce es clar averbal. Considera ance: "Xef adultes astuta ci ia reteni se biletas pote entra." Asi, "xef" sinifia "a modo xef", e altera la espresa longa. El ta es un ajetivo en "adultes xef" (chief adults). Simon ***final! me comprende! (pare ce me ave un "bloco" contra la idea ce un grupo de parolas pote es alterada par un parola. me ave ance un bloco contra aprende musica scriveda. triste. ;-) ***Me joia ce tu comprende! Simon Ta ce averbos no esiste! * Los es un diverti interesante... Simon *vera. cuando me ia recomensa labora a lfn multe anios en la pasada, me ia pensa ce, posable, nos no nesesa averbos, a min los ce altera la verbo. en se loca, on pote usa formulas de preposadas. esta es, en fato, posable. Scriveda * scriveda = \n piece of writing, (written) work ** "Scrive" es "writing" como un ata o un manera de ata. Simon **me no acorda. me pensa ce "la scrive" es como "la sculta", "la pinti", "la crea", etc. natural, el refere ance a la ata, ma la situa clari bon. **Nos disionario dise ce "crea" es un ata e "creada" es la resulta. "Sculta" e "pinti" es diferente de "crea", car esta es verbos de cambia, con du posables per la ojeto (la model orijinal, e la ojeto creada). Per los, es bon ce "-da" indica la model orijinal, lasante "-" per la ojeto creada. Serta, "descrive" es clar un verbo de cambia: la resulta es la descrive, e la cosa orijinal es la descriveda. Ma "scrive" pare es plu simil a "crea". On no scrive un esperia, ma on scrive un testo sur un esperia. Donce la testo es la scriveda. Simon **tu es coreta. Afince e perce * Me sujesta ce on pote elimina "afince", acel parola strana e fea, car me vide no situa en cual on no pote dise "per fa ce" (o otra espresas simil, ma esta es la plu fundal) en loca. "Me ia rescrive la testo per fa ce on pote comprende plu fasil el." * Ta es an plu bon si nos ta pote dise "per ce", usante "ce" como sola un sujunta jeneral. (Esperimentin, me evita "ce" como un pronom relatal – me usa "cual" en loca, e me gusta la claria de la resulta.) Ma en "per ce", on comprende "ce" plu natural como un parola de demanda. Me ta gusta trova un manera de evita esta, sin introdui un parola nova, ma me no susede. Posable esta desira va desapare denova... Simon **me crede ce "per ce?" es un demanda ce pote, natural, ave du spesies de respondes: avenis en la pasada, o avenis en la futur: ***per ce me sopa fria? per ce tu surie? ***per ce (car) la cosina fria. per ce (car!) me ama tu. ***per ce alora (afince) tu no va arde tu boca. per ce alora (afince) tu va ama me. ***pare a me ce la presentia de la parolas alora e va sufisi per indica ce la responde es un aveni en la futur. donce, on pote usa car en loca de afince. ma me sujeste ce nos debe reteni afince per cualcun ce desira usa el (como me, me pensa). ***(tal e va es ance bon, me pensa) ****Pardona, ma tu razona no convinse me. Serta, la causas presede sempre se efetos, ma ambos pote es en la pasada o la futur de la momento de parla. "Per ce la sopa va es fria?" "Car la cosina va es fria." Etc. Me no gusta la idea de usa "car" per sinifia "afince", car esta misca la causas e la efetos a modo nontolerable nonclar. Simon ****nota ce me ia sujeste alora... va, no simple va! ma oce. ****A, me comprende: tu intende "alora" en la sensa de "alora pos la causa, como efeto". Nos ta pote restrinje "alora" en esta manera, ma el no pare multe beneficos. Simon * me ance vole sujeste ce per ce deveni perce. nos ave otra parolas duple ce pote es simplida: an si e ta ce per esemplo. nota ce esce es ja simplida en esta modo. (orijinal, lfn ia permete ambos per ce e perce, es ce e esce.) o esce esta es tro multe? (nota ce me no cura si nos usa ambos formas en locas diferente.) ** "Esce" nesesa ave acel forma car el no sinifia "es ce". El es un parola spesial. Simil, "ance" no sinifia "an ce". "An si" e "ta ce" pare plu bon como du parolas, car se sinifias es vera los de la du parolas separada, ma poneda la un pos la otra. Sur "perce" me senti alga diferente, ma esta es car me no gusta la ambiguia de "ce", e "perce" ta aida elimina un parte de esta ambiguia. Plu, cada de la otra demandas fundal es espresable en un parola simple: cuando, como, cuanto, etc, e "perce" ta ajunta bon a esta familia. An plu, como tu dise, "perce" es alga idiomal, car el pote demanda o de la causa o de la intende. Ma me esita, car vera "perce" sinifia leteral "per ce". Si nos cambia "per ce" a "perce", perce nos no ta cambia "pos ce" a "posce", etc? Simon **me comprende tu razonas. me vide "esce...?" como "it is that...?", ma vera, la usa es idiomal. ma "ta ce" ("would that") es egal idiomal. ma "per ce"/"perce" es un caso spesial. (ma, ma, ma.) ma el no importa. jorj ***Si, me acorda serta ce "esce?" sinifia "it is that?" o "is it the case that?". Ma "es ce" como du parolas no indica clar ce el es un demanda. El pote es egal un declara de fato. Car la sola razona per ave un parola como "esce" es per indica clar un demanda, es importante ce el no es ambigua. Me no oposa "tace" si tu prefere el. Pos plu pensa, el pare es multe simil a "esce" en se composa e intende. Simon **un otra posable es usa "tal ce" (como engles "so that") - idiomal, ma fasil comprendable. ***Me usa "tal ce" per indica la resulta realida, no la resulta intendeda. Esta segue lojical de frases como "la problem es tal ce me no pote solve el". Un esemplo resente: "Esta voses timida es perdeda en la coro ..., tal ce la majoria vasta de la publico ... regarda ancora la idea de un lingua internasional como un fantasia enfantin asurda." Ma esta es sola un abitua. Posable ave un modo de usa "tal ce" per ambos. Ma leje me pensas asi. **un otra posable: "car me vole...", "car el debe...", etc. **ma ultima, me demanda me per ce tu trova "afince" strana e fea? es simple un corti de "a la fini ce" ("to the end that"), e es usada en tota la linguas romanica. jorj **Un bon demanda! Me no trova ce "a fini ce" (como en espaniol e portuges) es strana e fea. El segue la model de multe otra espresas en lfn. Me no gusta la forma cortida "afince", car el senti nonconveninte a la resta de la lingua. En otra casos nos no redui tal espresas de tre parolas a un sola parola. Vera, nos ave "esce", e probable "tace", e posable "perce", ma estas es spesial. "Afince" es la sola parola "funsional" ce es composada de tre partes a esta modo. Si acel es la model, nos debe redui "a destra de" a "adestrade", e "sin pensa ce" a "sinpensace", e nun ta recomenda esta... Simon **ha! me no ave un problem con "a fini ce". cuando nos ia persepi ce "per ce" no vade bon per tota usas (per ce? , car..., e afince...) me ia sujeste "afin" per paraleli la simplia de "car" car otras ia ave un problem con "a fini ce"! (en fato, me gusta espresas longa, e ta dise "a la fini ce".) alora, tu ia sujeste ce nos ajunta -ce! pardona: me es divertida par la sirculas en cual nos vaga. Ordina de parolas * La ordina normal de un frase en lfn es Sujeto–Verbo–Ojeto, ma me pensa ce el ave un regula ascondeda ce permete Ojeto–Sujeto–Verbo. On vide esta en minima tre contestos: ** "Bonveni," el dise. ** Ce tu fa? ** La computador cual me usa es vea. * Esce nos pote estende esta ance a otra frases, per crea efetos de asentua en leteratur? "Se responde me no ia pote crede!" (asentua "crede") Simon **tu es coreta ce nos ave esta ordina en situas spesial (e clar), ma me teme estende el a otra situas. **nota ce on pote dise "se responde no es un ce me pote crede!" o "se responde no es credable per me!" etc per un efeto simil. **Si, o an "a se responde me no ia pote crede!", usante "crede a" en loca de "crede", car esta no cambia la sinifia, an si el no es la modo la plu comun de usa acel verbo. Simon Otras * en la tempo media = \adv in the meantime, meanwhile ** La disionario sujesta "durante" per esta, ma el no conforma bon a la sinifia de la verbo "dura". Simon * a un tempo o un otra = \adv at one time or another, sooner or later **me sujeste "a un ora o un otra". **En la testo cual me tradui, on parla de la aseta de un lingua internasional, cual va aveni "sooner or later". Parla de oras sujesta ce on sabe ja en cual dia esta va aveni. Esce "tempo" no pote sinifia un punto distante en la dimension tempal? Simon